


"快速"游戏

by claireqp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireqp/pseuds/claireqp
Summary: 安吉拉居高临下，似笑非笑地看着她，“你以为能骗得了我吗？”“不能。”“大声点儿，士兵。”“不能。”





	

法芮尔想，她早该知道事情会变成这样。

她推门进去的时候，安吉拉只穿了一件睡衣。下午的阳光照进房里，让银色的绸缎显得若隐若现。

法芮尔用力咽了咽喉咙。

“你不觉得你穿太多了吗？”安吉拉，她的安吉拉走过来，伸手拉住了她的衣领，“这似乎不太公平。”

“确实。”她承认道。她比莫里森一群人早半天赶了回来，虽脱下了机甲，但身上还穿着制服。这是合理的指控，而法芮尔总是乐意遵从的。

不过……在那之前，她顺着安吉拉的手低下头，咬住了医生的嘴唇，正式为两个月的分隔画上了一个句号。安吉拉搂着她的脖子，顺从地由她吻着。但在她来得及深入之前，医生却很快后退，抬眼盯着她看了好一会儿，“我们可以做一个游戏。”

法芮尔又一次咽了咽喉咙。

安吉拉·齐格勒的“游戏”总不会太过简单，听见这个词都会让法芮尔的心跳快上那么几拍。她一时觉得脸颊有些发烫，只有仅存的理智在提醒她，“晚上还有会议——”

安吉拉用食指阻止她继续往下说，“那就是快速游戏。”

在她来得及点头前，安吉拉便重新拉着她的衣领将她拉到床上坐下，而她自己则坐在了法芮尔的大腿上。

“我们先解决前一个问题。”她说。

直到安吉拉伸手解开她制服上的第一颗扣子时，法芮尔才明白前一个问题是什么。她想要帮忙，但却被安吉拉用眼神制止了。那双属于医生的手正以缓慢到令人焦灼的态度一个接一个地解着她的扣子，像在做一个精细的手术，容不得半点闪失。她的唇却离她很近，法芮尔甚至可以感觉到对方呼出的热气。

若即若离，若即若离。

她轻轻地、慢慢地呼出一口气，掩饰她内心的焦灼，以她最为平稳的语气开口，“这不怎么像快速游戏。”

安吉拉停下了，“我们也可以做其他的事，比如……”她沉吟了一会儿，“我想你还有装备需要调试，我们可以去玩那些‘游戏’。”

“不。”

总之，法芮尔想，她早该知道事情会变成这样。

*

“天，安吉拉……”她呻吟起来，“别停……噢不……”

安吉拉又一次停了下来，在她沮丧的呻吟中斜身过来，以亲吻作为安抚。她的手却在大腿内侧徘徊，没有停止动作，但离开了最为需要关注的地方。像微小的电流，碰撞出点点火花，却又远远不够。

法芮尔绝望地伸出手，想抓住些什么东西，任何东西，能让她摆脱这个聚焦了又涣散、涣散了又聚焦的世界。但或许是安吉拉身上的睡衣太滑，又或许是她本来就在反复煎熬的过程中失去了双手的神经，她最后什么也没有抓到。

她突然很同情莉娜，实体形态无法稳定的感受是不是也是如此？

下午的太阳已经西斜，照得安吉拉的金发闪闪发亮。她躺在她旁边，好整以暇地用一只手撑着头，另一只手则以法芮尔绝不喜爱的速度，慢悠悠地在重点又不那么重点的地方打着转。房里的空气十分温暖，对法芮尔来说或许是温暖过了头，她能感觉到自己已汗湿的头发黏在眼睛旁，拒绝随着她懊恼的动作偏向一旁。

她侧过头催促，“安吉拉……”

“还没到时候。”安吉拉的手滑过她腰侧的敏感部位，引得她又是一阵战栗。那只手接着向上，沿着她胸部的轮廓画了个圈，最后在锁骨的位置。

“你半小时前也是这么说。”

“你答应了这个游戏。”

法芮尔无话可说。

安吉拉笑了，她起身跪在法芮尔的两腿间，迎着她期待的目光缓缓开口，“做个好女孩，就能得到你想要的。”

法芮尔咬着牙，以沉默作为回应。

安吉拉同样沉默地望着她，脸色在夕阳的阴影里看不太清。片刻后，她的声音再次响起，刻意压低了印调，在安静地房间里显得万分诱人。而在那一瞬间，法芮尔差点想完全忘记任何游戏、任何规则，想抬头去咬她的唇，再亲吻她的耳垂。

安吉拉说：“你很美。”而法芮尔从来便不知要如何应对安吉拉直白的赞美，前一秒的所有想法又立刻被抛之在外，剩下的只有微微的窘迫。她想回答一句相同的赞扬。因为这是事实，上方安吉拉在阳光下有一头闪亮的金发，散乱的发丝随着轻微的动作，让阳光也有略略地摇摆。

安吉拉接着伸出手，拨开散到法芮尔眼睛边上的乱发，停在她的纹身上，“这里很美，”她的手接着滑过她的眼睛停在她的鼻尖，“这里，”再移动到她的唇上，抚平她紧要的牙关，“这里……”

法芮尔吻着安吉拉的手，细密地吻着，从指尖到指节再到手掌，引得安吉拉轻笑一声，低头来吻她，而就在她回吻的前一秒，医生的手在同时有了动作，逼迫她仰头离开了安吉拉的唇。

她听见安吉拉对着她耳语，“叫我的名字。”

“安吉拉……”

“不对。”

她觉得困惑，但下身的刺激却又让她无从思考，“Mercy？”

“You __are__  at my mercy，很甜……”安吉拉的手停顿了下，让她懊恼得几乎就要叫出来，“但不对。”

“齐格勒医生……”

“嗯……”安吉拉的嗓音满足又甜蜜，“哪儿不舒服？”

法芮尔无法回答。下身的感觉万分温暖，比美从中国带的米酒还要甜蜜。安吉拉的手指在划圈、按压，每一处都停留得刚刚好。她用力抓着身下的床单，想抬头去看安吉拉的脸，却又发现自己无法抬头，刺激让她只能向后仰着，绷紧了身子。很快，她便感觉到了信号。

她就快了，就快到了，比她表现出来的样子快了太多。

但许是她紧咬的嘴唇和微微颤抖的身体出卖了她，又或许是安吉拉……噢不，或许是齐格勒医生绝不会为这些小伎俩所欺骗。她停下了动作，那些撩得让人发狂、让法芮尔即将炸开却总在临界边缘的动作。

安吉拉居高临下，似笑非笑地看着她，“你以为能骗得了我吗？”

“不能。”

“大声点儿，士兵。”

“不能。”

“好女孩。”这个称呼让法芮尔别过了头，但安吉拉却似乎不以为意。她低下头吻了吻她的侧脸，“你觉得自己值得奖赏吗？”

仅剩的自尊让法芮尔依然无法回答，但她被折磨得几乎无法思考，只盲目地用力抬起腰，以期获得安吉拉的注意。

“不舒服吗？”

法芮尔终于转过了脸，看着上方那位正在游戏兴头上的医生。金色的夕阳已黯淡了不少，却莫名让安吉拉的五官越发清晰。她是天使，而法芮尔完全在她的慈悲之下。她总是如此。“安吉拉……”她软下了声音，再次呼唤。

她爱安吉拉的许多地方，而其中，她最爱她只会在她面前展示出的这一面。齐格勒医生是那么的完美，从头到尾都无可挑剔，但……法芮尔爱她的小脾气，爱她那些恼人的小习惯，爱她早上刚起床时的刻薄……这让法芮尔觉得自己寻获了至宝。

“安吉拉……”她望着她，再次叫着她的名字。

而这，让安吉拉笑了起来，同先前冷淡的笑容不同，她笑得温柔又无奈。

“好吧……法芮尔，”她埋下头吻了吻法芮尔汗湿的额头，“Come for me.”

*

“杰克……”通讯器响起的第二声，安吉拉便接通了连线，“对，我知道会议。”她停顿了一会儿，“法芮尔？噢，她在我这里……”又是一阵停顿，“不不不，她没事，只是例行检查而已。我们二十分钟后就到。”

法芮尔看着安吉拉走过来，站在床边看她，微微皱起了眉，同平日里看一个病患的样子如出一辙，“你能在五分钟之内起来吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎去lofter留爪啊http://qiuyiyi.lofter.com/post/1cae56c6_d4e543c


End file.
